Wi-Fi networks are widely-available and used more often with the growth of mobile devices. These networks operate under standards such as IEEE 802.11 (promulgated by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers), and others (e.g., Hot Spot 2.0). The increasing availability of Wi-Fi coverage and number of devices available over networks has grown along with consumer expectations that devices are available over networks.
In more detail, computer or hardware services are locally available with zero configuration (zeroconf) to any local devices over a subnet using services such as Bonjour, a service provided by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. For example, a Bonjour-enabled printer or Apple television advertises a presence with packets that are wirelessly multicast. A Bonjour-enabled smart telephone using the Apple IoS or other operating system periodically queries for available devices. If allowed, the smart phone automatically handshakes with the service or device for allowing use from the smart phone.
Problematically, Bonjour services are limited to a particular subnet because multicast Domain Name System (mDNS) service records is restricted to multicasting in a local subnet. Many enterprise networks are comprises of several subnets and virtual local access networks (VLANs).
What is needed is a robust technique to extend Wi-Fi services multicast to a subnet across a network using SDN. Additionally, multicast flooding should be prevented.